


You're a what?!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alastair Utley, Angel Castiel, Angel Gabriel, Angel Sam, Angels/Demons AU, Ash/ Dr. Badass, Blood, Bottom!Cas, Bullying, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, First Kisses, Fluff to be added, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, Gay Castiel, Gordon Grey, High School AU, Homophobia, Im a slow writer:/, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean, Pansexual Gabriel, Pansexual Sam, Plot Twist!, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Tags to be added, Top!Cas, WIP, Y'all should make bets on what Dean is gonna be., You'll see what Dean is, bottom!Dean, castiel novak - Freeform, high school romance, homophobes, im trying my best here!, kevin tran - Freeform, really - Freeform, spoilers ;), top!dean, you should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, everyone was baffled by the demon or angel transition that every person went through. It was inevitable. Scientists tried to explain it. No one could. When people turned about 15, sometimes 13, they would undergo a transition to a demon, with black eyes and a tail that could only be seen by other demons, or an angel with glowing eyes that shown like aquamarine crystals and wings that varied in color that could only be seen by angels. The transition was based on your personality and how good or bad of a person you were inside. Everyone had gotten used to the transition. </p><p>This is set in a High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors. I'm a little dyslexic, it's hard to edit.

For centuries, everyone was baffled by the demon or angel transition that every person went through. It was inevitable. Scientists tried to explain it. No one could. When people turned about 15, sometimes 13, they would undergo a transition to a demon, with black eyes and a tail that could only be seen by other demons, or an angel with glowing eyes that shown like aquamarine crystals and wings that varied in color that could only be seen by angels. The transition was based on your personality and how good or bad of a person you were inside. Everyone had gotten used to the transition. 

The Winchester family household was a house of x-generation Angels, a long line that had been genetically passed down for a lot of generations, no one knows how many. In this family of Winchesters, there was John, Sam and Dean. Sam is 14 and Dean is 18. They're all pretty good people, John maybe drinks a little too much, but overall they're good people. Sam had transitioned this year and Dean hadn't yet. Dean was a senior at the local high school, Lawrence High.  


~~~~~~~~~~

"What if I'm, like, defective or something?" Dean was sitting with Charlie, Kevin and Ash at the 'nerd table'. "No ones ever not transitioned." Charlie added through a mouth of fake cafeteria fries. "Yeah but what if?" Everyone shrugged. "Then I guess you'd be untransitioned your whole life." Charlie added.  
Everyone at the table was an angel, except Dean of course. They all had their own style of wings. Ash's were apparently like a Rhode Island Red chickens feathers, Charlie's were speckled and Kevin's were white. Or so he's been told. He's never seen their wings. Most people with hair other than black had their hair matching their wings. People with black hair had white wings. No one with black hair had ever had black wings or any other hair colors for that matter. Black was unheard of and basically impossible, unless you dyed your wings, a new trend that was starting.

The bell rung and everyone scrambled to their next classes for the day.  


After school he got called into the principles office. He sat down in from of the principal, Mr. Adler, he was told that there was going to be a new student and that he had to give him a tour around the school. He nodded then left.  


He walked home, his dad hadn't given him the impala yet. He quietly opened the door and walked by the couch. Thankfully, his father was passed out with several beer bottles by his hand slung over the side of the couch. He walked into his and Sammy's room. 

The room was rather empty, with clothes strewn across the floor and on the 2 twin beds. At least his bed had memory foam while Sam preferred just mattress. Sam looked up from the history book he was reading. "Hey, Dean." He placed a bookmark on the page he was on. "How was your day?" He said sitting up. Dean sat down on his bed, the springs creaking. "It was ok. I have to show some guy around the school tomorrow." Dean untied his utility boots. "That's cool." Sam commented. "I guess." Dean said. "Mr. Dickhead told me that the new student was a 'recluse that didn't socialize' and is an angel. I'm guessing nerdy, goody two shoes. And, man, this dude had a weird ass name." Dean kicked his feet up onto his bed. "There's nothing wrong with being nerdy, Dean." Sam gave him bitchface #83: nerds are cool too, Dean. "Sure, Sammy." Dean got up and ruffled Sam's girly hair. Sam flashed his angel eyes at Dean, Obviously frustrated. He smoothed down his hair and went back to studying. Dean left the house, John was still passed out on the couch, and walked to the gas'n'sip™ on the corner.

He walked down the isles and picked up some beef jerky and a soda. He waltzed up to the clerk. He looked at the clerk and was struck with stunning blue eyes and unattainable hair, sticking up in every direction. He was staring. He blinked and looked down. He set his stuff on the counter and kept his eyes down the whole transaction, except for when he looked up at the dudes name tag: Castiel. He's seen that name before. He looked up. "Do I know you?" Castiel looked up from bagging the soda. "I don't believe so, no." God, that voice. Rough like whiskey, yet caring. Wait. Castiel. Cas. As in, the person he's supposed to chaperone around tomorrow?

"Hey, you're the kid I'm supposed to chaperone around school tomorrow! I thought I knew your name." Castiel stares blank faced at him then squints his eyes and tilts his head. Deans smile is huge now. "We should get something to eat sometime?" Cas squints even more. "Are you asking me on a date?" Dean smirks. "If you want it to be, yeah." He bites his lip a bit and looks Cas up and down. Cas lifts an eyebrow, "Who will be paying?" Dean steps back and bows dramatically. "Since I'm such a gentleman, I will." Cas nods. "Yes, I would like to accompany you on this date." Success! Cas holds up Dean's bag. "Can I get your number and what's a good time for you?" Dean pulls out his phone.

They exchange numbers, names and times, then Dean heads home because it's already starting to get dark earlier and earlier in November. And Dean has a date on Friday at 6 with a Castiel Novak.  



	2. When is the frikken moment then?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> This is a kinda short chapter.

The next day, Dean arrived at school early to chaperone Cas around the school. Dean was waiting outside in the parking lot, leaning against the Impala. Cas got dropped off in some pimp-mobile that sped away from the parking lot. He walked towards the impala with a smile on his face and a backpack on his back.

"Hello, Dean." Dean started walking towards the school. "Hey, Cas. How's your day so far?" Cas huffed a laugh. "My brother Gabriel, the one in the Lincoln centennial, unplugged my alarm clock so I would be late on the first day of school. Thank god I set an alarm on my phone." Dean chuckled. "Well, he seems like an asshole." Cas frowned. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him. He is an angel after all." Dean shrugged. Cas stopped and looked at Dean. He frowned a little and tilted his head. "What are you, Dean? I've been trying to figure it out since the beginning, and I can't." Cas continued walking and opened the schools office door. "Oh, uh..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down sheepishly. "I'm not transitioned yet." Cas nodded. "That makes sense. There's no need to be embarrassed, it's a normal, everyday situation." Cas smiled sympathetically and nodded a little.

They kept walking down the halls of the school in silence until it was too awkward for anyone to bear. Dean broke the silence. "So, what colors are your wings? I'm assuming white but I have no idea." They reached Cas' locker and stopped. There was no one else in the hallway. "I-" Cas swallowed and a blush was spreading up his cheeks. Dean noticed how uncomfortable he looked. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I can wait for another time. Maybe we can make a game out of it, huh? Guess Cas' wing color. I like it." Dean's smile was shining brighter that his soul. And Dean's soul was the brightest he'd ever seen. His eyes were twinkling, their golds and greens brighter than ever. Dean looked happy. Dean looked... Stunning.

Later, Cas would find out, that this was the moment he fell in love with Dean. 

Cas's cerulean eyes were boring into his soul. The were literally staring at his soul. All Angels had the ability to look at untransitioned people's souls and other Angels. He knew the look. Sam sometimes starred at him with complete concentration and maybe even a stupid look on his face. He'd told Dean that it's like a trance you have no control over. Cas' eyes were starring at him with the 'soul starring sight', as Sam called it. His eyes portrayed complete innocence and they looked so peaceful, yet soulfully concentrated. Dean could get lost in those eyes. Subconsciously, both Dean and Cas had been leaning in, waiting for a, sooner or later, inevitable kiss. This was not that moment though, not yet. A couple of teachers with coffees and bagels in their hands, laughing and talking about their summer vacation stories, interrupted this tender moment. Only if they knew what this had sparked.


	3. Damn papers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens, shall we?

School started after the... incident in the hall. The starting bell wrung while we finished touring the gym. Cas was smart enough to bring everything that he needed for his first class with him. 

Dean looked up as the first bell wrung. "Shit, sorry Cas. I gotta run. I guess I'll see you later. Bye." Cas watched as Dean ran out of the gym and up the stairwell at the end of the hall.

I could get used to talking to Dean. Who am I kidding, I love when Dean talks. He's so passionate about everything, always smiling. His façade slipped when I had asked about his mom and dad. That's definitely a touchy subject. 

I continued walking down the hall in search of my first class, AP chemistry. I never really liked chemistry, English was more my thing, Shakespeare was fun. 

The hall was pretty packed, people talking to their friends, directly in the center of the freaking hall, delayed me. I was counting room numbers, looking sideways when I felt a force hit my books and papers out of my hands. My mouth gaped as I looked at my scattered papers then looked up. A dark man and a pale one in from of the dark one, were smirking at me. The pale one, with apparently a weasly voice, spoke. "Watch where you're going, you fag." I was still gaping at them. They continued walking away, both of the hitting my shoulder and pushing me while I sat there in the hallway. I got onto my hands and knees and picked up my, now stepped on, papers. No one had even stopped to help me! 

The hall had started to clear when I heard feet bounding down the hallway before I saw who the person was. Dean was breathing heavy and he had a confused look on his face. "Where-" he swallowed, "-are you going?" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and placed his books to the side then kneeled down to help pick up my papers. "I'm going to AP chemistry with a Mr. Arnold." He smiled. "Cool, me too." We finished gathering my things.

He brought me to just outside my desired location. "Did someone make you drop your stuff?" He raised an eyebrow. I hesitated. "I- I'm sure it was just an accident." I looked down then back up at Dean. He still looked dubious. I entered the classroom before he was able to reply. We sat together with a red head that had introduced herself to be Charlie, an angel, and bluntly told me she was a lesbian. It was... Odd. She's seems like a great person though. Kevin was introduced next, he didn't talk other than telling me his name and that he played cello. He had a great smile that made up for the lack of words. We talked a few moments until Charlie decided to ask about my personal life. "Why can't we see your wings? I know you're and angel but why do you hide them?" Everyone went quiet. "I-I guess I don't like their color." I said, embarrassed. Charlie continued,"You can always dye them." Why is she so interested in my wings? "I'm not allowed to. My mom thinks it's trashy." Dean frowned. "I bet your wings are fine just how they are. Are they golden?" Dean perked up after his last sentence. I shook my head. "Tawny?" No. "Pink?" No. "Yellow?" No. The list went on and on until the bell that signaled the beginning of class sounded. Kevin had even joined in on trying to guess my wing color. The class ended. I went to my next few classes before it was lunch time.

All of the table were full except 3 in the back. Dean, Charlie, Kevin and some other dude were seated at one of them. I had brought a lunch from home that day. I was heading in the direction of our table when a hand grabbed onto my hoodie. It was the weasly guy from earlier. "Oh look, it's our new little chew toy." He smiled, his teeth were yellowing and not taken care of, his breath reeked of rotten eggs as he pulled me closer with my shirt.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Cas had seen us and started heading our direction. Wait, Cas had been stopped. Shit, it was that fuckwad Alistar and his guard dog Gordon. There's gonna be trouble. 

I got up from my place at the lunch table, everyone staring after me with dread. I walked up to Gordon and Alistar, "Is there a problem?" Alistar let go of Cas' shirt and pushed him away, then turned to me. "I don't know, is there?" Alistar got up in my face, ready for a fight. "What, are you trying to protect your boyfriend, faggot? Didn't know that Winchester sucked cock. You must like being on your knees, huh?"  
Alistar pushed my chest. I was so tempted to punch him, but Cas tugging on my sleeve telling me that we should go, stopped me. "Don't- touch- him- again." I poked Alistar in the chest after every word, giving him my best death glare. He gave me a hideous smile. "This isn't over, Winchester."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked back to the table. Everyone was silent and I was too startled to eat. I finally spoke up. "Dean, you didn't have to do that. I could've handled it myself." He looked me dead in the eyes. His eyes were brimming with emotion. "I can't have you getting hurt when we have that date on Friday." He said it quietly and looked down halfway through. "I like you a lot, yaknow?" I saw Charlie's face quirked into a little smile out of the corner of my eye. She nodded slightly in approval then started a new conversation with Kevin and that other dude about Star Trek. 

"I like you too, Dean." I felt a blush darken my cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


God, they were cute. I had started shipping Cas and Dean together so hard, the instant I saw them. They have amazing chemistry, even Kevin agrees. I was listening in on their conversation. "I like you a lot, yaknow?" Wow, I had never seen Dean this open with another person for years, ever since Lisa. I know that's he has a hard life at home, a dead mom, an alcoholic father, but he's an amazing person. He sticks up for his friends, loves his brother. He is basically a dad, he raised Sam. I bet he'll be an angel. I nodded my head a little. Yeah, an angel.


	4. A crush? *scoffs* suuure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushes... Like those are real. *snorts*
> 
> Little bit of da secxy tiems this chapter ;)

The rest of the day went by quickly. Dean and I had one more class together, english (AP, of course). Everywhere I went, I swore that I kept seeing those asshole demons from the cafeteria. They hind out at every stairwell, every corner and turn. They had to be stalking me. I saw them give other kids dirty looks but I'm pretty sure they were looking for me.

I went home on the bus. The bus was rather empty, no one glared at me, they just minded their own business. That was a new one. 

I got off and walked the short dirt road to my house: Missouri's Home For Boys. 

My mother and father had died in a car accident when I was 3 years old. A semi truck driver had been blinded by the glare on his windshield, which lead to him not seeing a red light and then running over my parents. They were both killed one the way to pick up Gabriel from school.

I think Gabriel still blames himself a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got the class syllabuses signed by my foster mother, Missouri. She had a 6 year old named James (I'm pretty sure he has ADHD). 

I went up to my room and stripped down to my boxers. I stood in front of my body length mirror. I mean, I guess I could be desirable? I was kind of skinny but there was some muscle. My hair was unmanageable and had no intention to settle down. I had a mole about an inch above my left nipple, but other than that my skin was unblemished. I wonder what Dean thinks of me? I sighed, it's best not to think of Dean. I should probably unpack some more boxes, I thought.

Most of the kids here didn't have parents. They were left here or Missouri found them. For some reason, most of the little kids have always liked me. It kinda sucks.

Specifically, Samandriel. He follows me around like a baby duck and I happen to be the mother. He's about 5 now but he's still has such a small frame for a 5 year old. Missouri told me that his parents left him in an ally behind The Roadhouse. He was starving and malnourished when they found him. He never really liked any of the other kids, he thought they were too loud and obnoxious. He probably liked me 'cause I was quiet too.

Samandriel was watching me from the crack in the door. I smiled. "Hey, buddy." Samandriel ran over and hugged my legs. It was kind of awkward because his head was right in front of my crotch, but he didn't think it was. He smiled up at me. "Hi, Cas-tel." He could never pronounce my name correctly. It just added to the adorableness. I chuckled lightly. "I'm gonna get dressed then we can do whatever you want before dinner." He nodded quickly then ran out the door and went downstairs.

I sighed. That kid may have low energy compared to other children, but he was still a lot of work. I got dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans then sat on my bed for a while. I looked over to my phone.

Should I text Dean? We do have a date on Friday. I grabbed my phone and shot out the text:

C: •I'll txt u later, Busy right now.

Ttyl.

That's subtle enough. Not too hard of an approach. It should do.

I ran downstairs and jogged into the yard. Samandriel was already out there and sitting in his favorite spot; the porch swing. I sat down next to him. 

"What do you want to, bud?" He looked at me and squinted while tilting his head, a trait he picked up from me. "How 'bout talk." Thank god, I was too tired to do anything active. "What do you want to talk about?" He gasped, looking very excited. "I know! Do you have a crush?" That's a start at a conversation. I have no idea. Do I have a crush? I thought for a while. My mind was supplying images of Dean. Well that's not true. I can't have a crush on Dean Winchester.

I started internally freaking out. I couldn't, I've only known him for, like 2 days! That's impossible. But could I? In life, you gotta face the facts. He does have a nice voice and a gorgeous face... Could I have a crush? Would it really be /that/ bad?

Well... I guess I do.

Samandriel was looking at me insistently. "I-I guess I do." He smiled and giggled. "Cassie has a crush! Who is it? Who? Who?" I laughed. I even think that I was starting to blush. "Um. His name is... Dean." 

I'm not sure how much Samandriel knew about the world, but I don't think he knew about gays or sexual orientation at all. He didn't seem to mind though. He gasped. "Are you gonna kiss?" His eyes were wide with so much innocence and wonder, it was fascinating to see how children were still safe from the harms of the world, like what being gay or trans in high school can get you.

"Yes, maybe we'll kiss someday. Like a fairytale." I sighed lightly. Suuuure, like that's gonna happen. I kept a smile on my face for Samandriel.

Not too long after that, Missouri rang the dinner bell, (that's right, we have a bell. We're awesome like that, having such a big family and all) and everyone came running into the house. There was 12 kids and 3 adults (Missouri, Gabriel and I) that all sat at the dinner table with miss-matching chairs and plates. It's kind of beautiful, so many different kinds of people, each with their own favorite chair and plate. I always sat in a chair with Samandriel on my right and Gabriel on my left. Missouri say at the head of the table with a carved chair and a Spanish style plate filled with colors.

It was my turn to serve the food tonight. I walked over to the kitchen. A line of kids ordered from shortest to tallest was already forming by the bulk size pan of mac'n'cheese. I gave the little ones less food and the oldest one most. Everyone then went and got fresh bread and sautéed vegetables from Gabe and Missouri. Everyone say down and started eating, some of them praying, some of them not.

At Missouri's, everyone was free to practice their own religion if they wanted. It was civil and organized. No one fought or tried to shove religion down the others throat. It was simple. I wish other people were like that...

Everyone chatted while they finished their meal and said thank you then went off to their rooms to play on the Internet or with their games.

I helped pick up the plates, then retired back to my own room. I laid down and sighed. Today had been a long day. I was changing into my pajamas when my phone buzzed with a text message. I picked it up. It was from Dean:

D: •How r u?

I quickly typed back: 

C: •Good.

Might as well let people hear what they want to hear. Dean texted back:

D: •This is probs not very subtle but r u gay?

How had he not guessed that yet? The 2 fuckwads in the cafeteria already spelled that out. I typed back:

C: •You didn't known that?

He didn't immediately respond. Maybe I scared him and he'll never want to see me again? No one wants to hang out with the gay kid any-

He texted back:

D: •Ok that's cool. It's nt like I'm str8 either ;)

What? Was that flirting? Ok god, what do I do?! I should flirt back. I don't know how!

C: •You're not straight? What r u then?

He hesitated again, then finally, finally, texted back:

D: •As bi as cherry pie ;)D

That makes no sense, how is cherry pie bi? I guess it rhymes. I'll give him a point for that. He texted again:

D: •Lol we should go 2 pride together [^_^] my little brother too, he's pan. 

Now, /that/ would be hilarious. Dean Winchester, manly man that almost got into a fight in the cafeteria, dressed in rainbows and covered in make up. That's not something you see everyday.

C: •That would be great. Let's do it!

I didn't even know that Lawrence had a pride parade. Neat. Dean texted back:

D: •I'll wear booty shorts if u wear a lacy lingerie;)

Well, what's that's stupid thing kids are saying at school nowadays? Oh yeah.

C: •YOLO! And it would be great to see you in booty shorts ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck. Cas in baby blue lingerie? So hot. Oh god, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. I bet Cas has soft, pale skin that's unblemished and smooth. He looks so innocent. I bet he's a virgin. 

I started palming my erection. 

I bet he would writhe under me as I teased his nipples and slowly made it down to his pretty pink cock. I could make him suck on my fingers as I licked the slit of his cock. He would keen and moan from it. Once my fingers were slick enough I could stretch him out one by one, each of my fingers entering his tight pink hole. 

I was jacking off now. My cock was hard and heavy, my balls pulled up tight. I was on my hands and knees, 2 fingers in my ass and working on a third. 

Wait, I got that backwards. What if he's a dom?

"Fuuuuuck." I groaned. Oh god, Cas pounding into me with my face pressed into a bed by his hands. He'd pull my hair and torture me, edging me close to the point of coming then he'd stop and order me not to come yet or I'd be punished. 

I couldn't take it. I pressed into my prostate one more time then came with a shout onto the sheet below me. Thank god Sam was at a friends and dad had left town for a few days. 

I rolled out, careful not to roll in the puddle of come. I should clean that up. I caught my breath again then got up and washed the sheets. They needed to be washed anyway. 

I sighed, I felt kind of guilty for jacking off to my innocent friend. 

Cas had texted back:

C: •YOLO! And it would be great to see you in booty shorts ;)

I chuckled. That's sounds so douchey coming from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Dean had gotten home that day, he had one hell of a headache. It felt like his head was being split in half. He had to lay down and turn off the lights, and Dean Winchester doesn't lay down. It eventually went away after he told Sammy to get him some aspirin.

Dean dropped Sam off at his friend Andy's house then drove home.

Those damn headaches had been getting worse and more frequent lately and it was starting to affect his vision. Everything was getting more clear but there was less color in it. Maybe he was going color blind? Who knows?


	5. That's impossible?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh... You'll see!

Dean was _not _feeling good today. But he had to go to school 'cause his frikken dad is out of town.__

He groaned. 

He got up and got dressed and made breakfast for himself. Sam's friend was responsible for bringing him home, not Dean. 

He got in the impala. His head was seriously _not _feeling good. He could feel a headache forming, pressure building. But he had to soldier on for his dad.__

Dean arrived at the school and went to his locker. Cas was already waiting by it with his books in his hands and a smile on his face. He had immediately perked up after he saw me. 

"Heya, Cas." I started putting in the combination for my locker. "Hello, Dean."  
I started putting books in my arms. "How was your first day yesterday?" I shut my locker and we started walking towards chemistry together. The headache was getting stronger by the minute. Cas was talking about _something _and I told him to stop.__

__"Cas, could you stop for a second. I know you're talking and everything but I have a _really _bad headache and you're just making it worse." Dean tried to look sympathetic. Cas just looked concerned. "Do you need to go to the nurse? I can bring you. I don't mind being late." Cas was holding onto my arm now. "No. It's fine I'll make it." They continued to walking into class.____

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean _could not _focus in class, at all. His head was pounding but it let up by lunch.__

 _ _He knew this was the calm before the storm.__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Everyone was eating except for Dean. He sat there with his head in his arms the whole lunch until the douche bags, Alastair and Gordon appeared. His head shot up along with his body, and he looked pissed.__

 _ _Alastair's voice made my skin crawl. "Hey fags. Why don't you kiss already and suck each other's cocks." He 'smiled', if you could call it that. Gordon spoke for the first time in forever. His voice was low and creepily smooth. "Or better yet, kill yourselves." Dean looked like he wanted to kill him. "What did you say to me?" He looked at both of them, his eyes sharp.__

 _ _

Man, if looks could kill. 

I stood up and backed away. "Dean, don't." He ignored me and continued to intimidate the fuckwads. Alastair spoke up again. "I said. Kill. Yourselves. You fucking. faggots." 

Dean was the one that took the first punch. I yelled after him. "Dean, stop!" 

He didn't.

He got Alastair on the ground and started punching him, his face until it was bloody. Gordon tried to get him in a chokehold from behind but he used Gordon's energy against him and pulled Gordon over his shoulder and onto the cold, hard cafeteria floor. Gorgon got knocked out by Dean's fist to his temple. 

A teacher came running to the scene. "OFFICE! NOW!" Her voice was booming in the cafeteria. 

Every student was quiet. 

Dean quietly wiped the blood off his face from where Alastair got in a good punch and started walking to the cafeteria door. He slowed down, I started to approach him slowly, he was stumbling and it looked like he was drunk. I ran to him to catch him.

_ _

__He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He started pulling on his hair and yelling. The teacher had the lunch lady watch the 2 knocked out boys and ran over to Dean. I sat there paralyzed, 4 feet away. I couldn't move my feet but I could tell my eyes were glowing with my grace. Dean fell to his side, facing me before he looked at me then screamed a blood curdling scream.__

 _ _I went to his side. What do I do? What do I do?!__

 _ _

He closed his eyes tight, then opened them. 

_ _

__They had turned from their normal green to milky white. My face contorted in horror._ _

__Dean kept screaming. The pain seemed to get less and less intense from there. He started to whimper. The EMTs finally arrived and asked him if he could sit up. His eyes were still closed. They slowly helped him get up and into a sitting position._ _

__That's was the day I saw them for the first time._ _

__Huge black wings were limp at his sides, matching mine. Next to his wings was a black demons tail._ _

__He slowly tried to open his eyes._ _

__I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His irises were the deep aquamarine of an angel but the rest of them were demon black. I couldn't process what I was seeing or hearing, so, I passed out._ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alastair kept taunting me. My hands clenched into fists and- and my mind was flooded in an uncontrollable rage. I couldn't stop.

I don't know what happened next. All I heard was yelling from Cas then nothing but the crunch of bones. 

All of a sudden I'm walking. 

I collapsed in a fit of pain and it got so bad that I thought I was dying!

I don't know what to tell you, Doctor. Can I see Cas?" 

Dean tried to explain everything to the doctor, but he still had the persistent urgency to make sure Cas was alright. 

The doctor denied him and said that he wasn't allowed to get up or go back to school for at least a week. Cas either, apparently he had a minor concussion from passing out and hitting his head on the floor. 

At least Cas was here.

Before the doctor left, I called him over. "Can Cas and I at least share the same room. He's my best friend, ya know?"

The doctor complied, as long as he stayed in his bed.

Suddenly, Sam came running into the hospital room. He came to a sudden halt at under the door frame, his eyes wide. 

"Y- You're a demon? But- But there's wings! How?" 

I explained to him the situation.

"Apparently I had trouble transitioning because I had mental distress? Not sure what that means but it was stopping me from transitioning. When I put more stress on myself, it kinda broke like a wall. That's why it hurt so much. It's normally supposed to come naturally." I told him the best I could.

Sam told me that he had heard about the fight in the cafeteria, that he had been in the library researching a project and that he didn't know that I was involved. 

Sam started to rant about how a half angel, half demon was impossible and that no one in our family had been demons, that he knew of.

The school and the hospital had called John and told him about the situation. John told them that he was going to be out of town for another 2 weeks more and 'to send the kids to Uncle Bobby's'. 

All of this was told to us by a nurse. Tessa, her name tag read. 

Later, that same nurse wheeled Cas into the hospital room. He was sleeping but started to wake up when he felt him self come to a full stop. 

"W- Water." He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. The nurse helped him sit up and got him some water with a straw.

He looked around and saw everyone in the room. "How did I get here?" He squinted at Tessa. She shrugged. "I don't know, ask him. Is there anything else you need?" 

We all said no and she left without another thought. 

"God, how am I gonna explain this to dad? He's gonna be pissed." I looked at Sam. He looked at me sympathetic and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was caught up on everything and we had even in the hospital for 2 days and I couldn't take it. I was _so _bored. Everyone was going stir crazy, we had started a game where Cas and I threw Cheerios into empty pudding cups across the room. Sam kept score.__

 _ _The best times was when Sam brought us burgers from this little burger shop down the street.__

 _ _

Even though I was an angel, well... Half, Cas still wouldn't let me see his wings. 

Sam's wings were a soft pink that faded to a bright orange. Kind of like a sunset. 

Mine were a kind of matte black that, if you looked closely, shown with blues and purples in the light. 

"Hey Cas, what color are your wings?" I'd ask him once everyday and he'd always blush then reply with the same thing.

"Later." 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

We got out of the hospital on a Tuesday. Bobby was there waiting in the Parkin lot with his '71 Chevelle. Cas was getting picked up later, Missouri was busy.

Missouri had come into the hospital several times over the week bringing too much food and homemade get well cards from his brothers. I learned all about Cas, embarrassing childhood stories and all. 

Missouri invited me over to dinner sometime for saving her son. 

"Well, Cas _is _my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help him out in a tight spot."__

 _ _I laughed it off but Cas looked at me with such fondness, my heart went soaring.__

 _ _

Missouri was looking between us then decided to excuse herself. 

I blushed and looked away from Cas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those boys were looking at each other in a way that's rare. 

Dean's aura immediately brightened when he saw Cas. That doesn't just happen with everyone. Cas had only been going to school for 2 days and he already found a 'friend', that's what they called it. They'll see, they won't be able to leave each other's presence soon. 

It happens all the time with people like that.

My baby Cas is growing up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should read my fanfic between my sister and her friend. It's called True Love? And it's so worth it ;)


End file.
